Heart of the Moon
by rowanoak5
Summary: A Luna fanfic.  Lots of passion, lots of drama.  Starts out with Luna/OC, but will be Luna/Dennis Creevey  sort of , Ginny/Harry  plus Luna , all leading into a few months of torrid passion with the luscious Blaise Zabini.  Based  somewhat  on a true tale


A/N: This is my first fanfic, but I've had this in my head for a long time, and I think it's good, so here goes. This will be a Luna and Blaise story, but there will be other pairings involving Luna along the way. It should be mostly canon, but I'm going to pretend Voldie died in the summer before Luna's 6th year. I know this first chapter is amazingly short, but I swear I have a long, well thought out story coming up. Please review!

Dear Marcus,

I hope this letter reaches you well. Damon hasn't been flying so well of late, since he's been getting old and all, but I really wanted to write to you, so here goes: I really really like you. I know you're all the way in France, but Hogwarts is having a dance in a month, and I was hoping you could get permission from your headmistress to come for the week. I know you said it wouldn't work given the distance, but I really want this to work.

Thinking of you,

Luna Lovegood

Luna,

I am sorry this is not precisely the response that you were hoping to receive, but I do not think a relationship between us will work. I mean, you are tres belle, and I would love to- how you say it?- make the sexy with you? But the distance is too great. This dance sounds like an excellent chance for the loving, but I am afraid you would get the wrong idea of what I want from you. I will be in Indonesia next year for my further studies, and I do not want to hold you back if I could never see you. In any case, I am not wanting the relationship at the moment, just the mingling of bodies in the fiery dance of love.

Farewell,

Marcus

Luna set the letter down and began to cry. She had finally put herself out there, and this boy she thought she had liked and was perfect for her had let her down. He wouldn't come to the dance, and worse, he had never wanted a relationship. He only wanted to use her. She retreated back into herself and curled up on her bed, sobbing into her pillow until she fell asleep.

*click*

Colin took another picture of Harry, but Dennis, his younger brother and constant companion wasn't really into the whole thing anymore. He preferred a small amount of interpersonal communication, and anyways, his preferred form of visual expression was his drawings. But today, he couldn't even seem to focus on that. He just kept looking at her.

"Just go talk to her mate" said the exasperated Colin. "If you like the bird, she's worth the effort. You're my baby brother, and if you don't go make a move, I will go over there and tell your lass that you want to talk to her but are too shy."

Dennis blushed bright red, but resolutely pushed himself up from the end of the Gryffindor table and began to shuffle towards Ravenclaw, where the object of his affections sat, reading an upside-down newspaper while wearing some very odd glasses.

As Dennis approached, Luna slowly lifted her head and tilted it at the boy, gazing at him with her misty eyes. "Oh, hello Colin."

"A-actually, it's Dennis… Colin would be my brother's name…"

"Oh, well then, hello Dennis… If you don't very much mind, I'm not feeling altogether good today. I just received a very unfortunate letter from a boy I thought I rather liked yesterday, and I am not exactly in the mood to speak to anyone. Good day."

Dennis was a little surprised to hear that any boy would be less than kind to Luna; he just couldn't understand the sentiment. "Lu-Luna, if you want to talk about wha-whatever h-h-happened, I'm here for you…"

Luna looked back up at him, a slightly perplexed look on her face. "If you wanted to… by the way, the

Higglyburfs seem to have gotten in your hair… it's messed up… just there." She fiddled with his hair, causing him to turn a bright red hue once more.

Dennis sat down beside her, settling himself comfortably in the seat next to her, unnoticed by the rest of the Ravenclaws who, after all, never really did pay attention to the blond girl. "So, what se-seems to be the matter Luna?"

"You know, there's this boy, Marcus, who I've been writing for weeks- he goes to Beauxbatons you see- and I had come to rather fancy him, but it seems he doesn't feel the same about me… he wanted just lewd things, and no relationship or talking… I had asked him to the ball with me you see, and he said no. He doesn't want me to get the wrong impression of his intentions, and he's moving to Indonesia next year, and I'm ne-never going to se-see him again." She started crying at this point, but Dennis, not knowing what to do in a situation such as this, just patted her shoulder. For the third time that day, he turned bright red, this time as the fragile girl threw herself on his shoulder, crying. He sent a panicked look across the great hall at his brother, who merely gave a cheery wave and let it be.


End file.
